


Dahlias and Roses

by Angel_of_Brahma



Series: RoseVerse [2]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Based of OG Murderous Mask, Marriage Proposal, Other, Really it's up to you - Freeform, So uh I'd advise you read my original fic first but, TPP Secret Santa, Venus is my Rita stand in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Brahma/pseuds/Angel_of_Brahma
Summary: The Government Mandated Proposal Fic(For the Penumbra Secret Santa)





	Dahlias and Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PresAlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/gifts).



Duke sighed, hands fluttering nervously as he faced a mirror.

“Rose,” he whispered, “Duke and Dahlia Rose.”

He paused.

Maybe Duke and Dahlia Summers?

He shook his head. It didn’t matter. Either way, they were Duke and Dahlia. Dahlia and Duke.

They were lovers, and hopefully by the end of the night they’d be more than that. He reached for the box nestled in his pocket. A simple ruby ring lay inside, just intricate enough to be perfect for Dahlia.

“Dahlia, dearest,” he practised, “There’s something I've been wanting to say. Ever since I met you-”

The door swung open, parting way for Venus Summers. She was Dahlia's sister and always had a flair for the dramatic.

“He’s here.” She exclaimed. “How you feeling, doll?”

Duke clasped his hands.

“What if he doesn’t say yes?” He whispered.

Venus placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t doubt yourself.” She said softly. “You’ve been together for 3 years now-”

“4.” Duke corrected.

“Exactly!” She countered. “If he didn’t love you, odds are you’d be dead in a ditch somewhere by now.”

“That’s… comforting.”

It wasn’t comforting, but he let it slide.

Venus grasped his hands, pressing them lightly.

“You can do this.” She whispered.

Duke smiled nervously.

“Thanks Venus.” He mumbled.

She hugged him tightly.

“No problem. You're part of the family now.”

Duke smiled, and the two headed downstairs.

Then there was Dahlia.

He was leaning against the bannister, looking like a Persephone or an Aphrodite. His gown made him look like a queen. He always did suit jewel tones, especially the emerald shade bringing his eyes to life. His gaze met Duke’s, and a radiant smile unfurled onto his face.

He was beautiful. He always was.

“You ready to go?” He said.

Duke smiled.

“Dahlia, for you I’m always ready.”

* * *

 

If Duke were honest, this wasn’t how he saw the night panning out.

The plan was this; a nice dinner, he’d propose and then they’d head home together. Simple.

What wasn’t expected was being tied up in the basement of Shen Long with the threat of death looming overhead.

"Can’t a lady take his lover out for a meal in peace?” Dahlia sneered.

Duke grinned, stretching to reach the dagger sheathed at his hip. He couldn’t get it.

“Dahlia-” he hissed.

“Knife?” Dahlia asked.

Duke nodded.

They both strained in vain before  _ finally, _ Dahlia's fingers wrapped around the blade. He began deftly cutting the chains that bound them together. Luckily it was as strong as it was ornate. The chain snapped.

And they were running; Dahlia with the blaster sheathed to his thigh now in his hands, Duke with his knife. They dashed out the door, alarms ringing as they flew far away.

“So- ah!” Duke stammered, breathing erratic, “There's something I wanted to ask you-”

“Can it wait?” Dahlia asked. They approached the Ruby 7 and quickly jumped inside.

“Not quite.” Duke reached for his pocket, hands shaking slightly as he opened the box.

Dahlia's hand clasped over his mouth. His eyes were on the verge of tears.

“Dahlia.”

Dahlia kissed him fiercely before finally whispering with a smile

“What the hell kind of a name is Dahlia Rose?”

Duke smiled.

“Yours now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments give me life and make me emotional, please leave some if you can!


End file.
